


Things Go Boom!

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Crossdressing Gabriel, Explotions, Funny, Gabriel is Grandmama Addams, Inventor!Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam is Uncle Fester, Science, actually he's just Castiel's brother, it will happen eventually, science vs magic, witch!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Sam's an inventor and Gabriel is a powerful witch, they don't really see eye to eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue the series because I just had all these ideas. I was going to make Sam be Cousin It but then I thought maybe not because I wanted him and Gabriel to get together. Anyways ENJOY!!!

Things Go Boom!

“It’s just too unpredictable,” Sam argued as he tinkered away, making adjustments to his homemade bomb, “And it makes no sense. Throw in a few herbs her and there and poof! And if you mix even the slightest thing wrong you end up with god awful things like sunshine weather or brightly colored flowers.”

“That was on time!” Gabriel argued back, “The frog legs hadn’t decomposed for that long!”

The brother-in-laws had been arguing for hours and had yet to come out from the depths of Sam’s underground laboratory for lunch. Sam, an amateur inventor, didn’t really trust magic all that much. It made no sense and followed none of the rules of science, not that he followed any of the rules of science himself but he at least knew what he was getting into and how to get there. Gabriel, a fully trained witch (and for some time long ago a Norse god), thought science was much too boring and simple. You couldn’t feel the power of it like you could with magic. It is correct to assume that Gabriel and Sam are very much the opposite of each other.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Sam said, rolling his eyes in annoyance “you miss read one thing and everything is a disaster.”

Gabriel gave an annoyed huff, “Oh yeah, when was the last time one of your stupid contraptions actually worked without exploding?”

“They’re supposed to explode!”

“I know and it’s boring and predictable!”

By this point they were already in each other’s faces which, to someone other than themselves, was quite funny considering their height difference. Even when Sam was seated Gabriel still had to be on his tiptoes to at leas be eye level with the 7ft man. It annoyed Gabriel to no end that he was a regular size man in a family full of giants. Well, according to the Winchesters they were 1/5 giant and his little brother, Castiel, was just lucky to grow a couple more inches after his second growth spurt. Gabriel not so much, which wasn’t fair damn it!

Sam scoffed, turning back to the bundle of C4 in front of him, “If it’s so ‘boring’ why are you always down here looking over my shoulder?”

“No I’m not!” Gabriel denied, hand on his hip.

“Yes you are,” Sam countered “you’re always somewhere and always asking stupid questions. ‘How does this work?’ ‘Why are you doing this?’ ‘Why that?’ ‘Why, why, why?’” Sam mimicked Gabriel with a high pitch and nasally voice, causing said man to pout profoundly, “I don’t sound like that!”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t!” Gabriel stomped in a childish manner, “Besides you do the same thing with me!”

“No I don’t!” Sam argued.

“Yes you do!”

“No. I. Don’t!” Sam snapped, bagging his fist on the table. The accidental jolt caused the C4 to go flying across the lab and crash land with a giant BOOM! into beakers and vials of unknown chemicals. Explosions weren’t particularly new in the Winchester house whole and Sam’s lab has had more then it’s fair share of them over the years, but even with that in mind it still didn’t prepare Sam and Gabriel for the shear force and strength the explosion used to fling them across the room like rag dolls.

Once the smoke cleared the duo were finally able to crawl out from under the rubble pile that they were trapped in. Gabriel patted out the dust from his raggedy black dress while Sam put out the fire that caught on his shirt sleeve. All in all it wasn’t the biggest explosion they’ve had.

“So was that supposed to explode too?” Gabriel asked as he adjusted his sleeves.

“Yes,” Sam coughed, waving away the smoke and dust, “but it was supposed to happen later, me and Dean were going fishing today and now I don’t have any bait. Thanks a lot Gabe.”

“Hay don’t blame me!” Gabriel hissed “I didn’t cause it to go off!”

“Yeah, but you distracted me,” Sam grumbled as he makes his way through the rubble to his supply closet, “You’re always distracting me.”

“How am I always distracting you? All I do is ask questions, you do the same to me!”

Sam didn’t say anything, nor did Gabriel see the light blush on the long haired man’s face being that his back was turned to him. He cleared his throat and quickly fished out some extra dynamite and wiring before turning back to the witch, “Anyways, I only have an hour to finish this before me and Dean have to head out so if you plan on staying I need you to pipe down and help me.”

“Help you?” Gabriel questioned, not sure if he heard that right, “You want me to help you?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yes you, is there anyone else here that I’m talking to?”

“I thought we established that I know nothing about this crap just like you don’t understand magic. Which is real stupid because-“

“Are you going to help me or not?” Sam cut in, causing the shorter man to glare at him. In return Sam gave him bitch face #16 AKA: “My patience is wearing thin and I’m running out of time but I still need you.” The witch sighed in defeat and grabbed a nearby stool, situating himself next to his brother-in-law. Sam gave him a barely there smile before returning to the task at hand with Gabriel making snide comments every once in a while, and Sam telling to shut up and pass him the wire cutters.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMENT AND A KUDO!!!!


End file.
